shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Steppens D. Storm
Steppens D. Storm is a 33-year-old scientist and also an assassin who comes from a medium village in South Blue, along with his twin sister, Steppens D. Ellie. He owns an extremely rare, special ability that can control the movements of the atoms, beside the three types of Haki, since he and his sister had lost his father and older brothers in an assault by the Marines and a few government officers 27 years ago. He also holds a bounty of 614,000,000 berries after assisting the Revolutionary Army to wipe out seven great countries, which is owned by the world government, from age 23 until he was 29. Appearance He is a tall, heavy man with the height of 232 cm and weighs 142 lbs. He owns a scar on his left eye, which looks like a sickle and a hammer; a thin mustache and beard on his chin. His left eye is seen glowing when he outbreaks his own anger or his rage. He wears a black assassin suit, with a dark brown leather hoodie and a thin belt across his torso, and it's used to hold the crossbow and the extra large half-golden long-shafted Thor axe. On his left arm, he wears a silver gauntlet with a hidden blade and a rope launcher. On his waist, there is a large leather belt, in which his golden sword, two pistols and the sea-stone ammunition pouch are held. He also wears a black pants and dark brown cowboy boots. Personality Storm is a high-willed, dynamic man, always thinking about positive things to encourage his sister and himself to continue their own livings. This is partly because he was unknowingly inspired by one of his father's friends, when he was less than a month old; and the will of D., which encourages him to be stronger to complete his dream, is to defeat the World Government. He is an extra-ordinary assassin, who is one of the most reputable members of the Revolutionary Army, because of his strange power of controlling the movement of the atoms, his intelligence and the hatred to the World Government. Every time he beholds a society's vice occurs in front of him, such as human auction, drug deal,... he feels very angry because they're not noticed by the Justice. This is clearly shown in his town and Sabaody Archipelago. "You are such a piece of waste made by the corrupt nobles of this world. The more gladsome you guys live, the worse the poor people, mermen and fishpeople' lives will become." - Storm's part of speech to Aaron Raflac, before he deceased. Power and abilities He has been considered as one of the extremely powerful warriors of the South Blue since he's 17 years old. Storm's strength, agility, intelligence and speed are all extraordinary, and due to this, he can easily destroy twenty-five Marine battleships in 48 seconds, during the 10th Marine's yearly onslaught toward his home village 22 years ago; and defeat Aaron Raflac, who has the Doriki of 3485. Besides the three types of Haki: Busoshoku Haki, Kenbunshoku Haki and Haoshoku Haki, he also owns an ablility to control the movements of the substances' atoms. This ability is mostly used for fighting, such as creating atomic arrows when firing his crossbow, create enormous tomahawk blade or Alabasta guards' blade, which disappears after his enemies are completely defeated. He also uses this power for healing himself by multiplying the tissue cells on his fingers and move them slightly to the wound (but this is possible when he takes less critical damage, bigger wounds can't be healed); heating the water to take bath or shower; sprout the wings to fly a greatly long distance.